


Two plus Two

by Ariadne_Writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, Comedy, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Oral Sex, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sex, friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Writes/pseuds/Ariadne_Writes
Summary: Miley, Alice, Liam and Chris are a group of friends. What happens when Miley and Liam try to set up Alice and Chris together...?





	Two plus Two

**Author's Note:**

> Just a pure outburst of fantasy about Chris Hemsworth, who I'm kinda obsessed with lol. A cute one shot you'd probably read when you need to cheer up or when you just want to fantasize a little over some Australian hottie haha. Hope you like it! If so, leave a comment, I would really appreciate that! Love,
> 
> Ariadne_Writes

The four of us were hanging out after lunch, as usual since we were friends: Miley, Liam, Chris and I.

Miley and I had been friends for years, and one day in Malibu we had met the two brothers on the beach, and suddenly became friends. For Miley and Liam, it was love at first sight: just a couple of months later the two were officially dating, and of course that made me and Chris often feel like the third wheel.

They would not suck each other's face in front of us a lot, but still they did, even if after a while it wasn't that awkward anymore.

Miley had been torturing me like hell lately because she was so convinced Chris and I would become a thing sooner or later.

"But why? The fact that you and Liam are together doesn't necessarily mean that I have to be with Chris!"

"But, Alice, think about how cool it would be! Me and my best friend dating two hot Australian brothers!" I laughed. "Miley, you're so hilarious!"

"I'm serious" she said, this time seemed like she was not joking anymore. "And don't tell me you didn't even think about it at least once since we've known them."

"Well... I mean yes, but it's that kind of thoughts everyone does, it doesn't mean anything!"

"Do you like him?"

"Me? Ye- I mean no!"

"Gotcha"

"Miley, don't be a fool."

"No, you don't be a fool, Alice! You're denying to yourself and to me that you like Chris."

"I don't like Chris!"

"Really? Well then I guess it wouldn't change anything If I told you that Liam thinks that he likes you a lot too..." she said, with her typical sarcastic tone.

"What? He likes me?"

"You're so predictable, Ali!"

"Are you fucking with me?"

"No Alice! But I bet someone would like to..."

"Miley! They could hear us from upstairs!"

"Okay, okay let's cut off with this shit. I'll go straight to the point: Liam and I are setting you up to be alone and hang out."

"What?"

"Yeah, you can thank me later."

"But Miley, no! It will be so awkward! We don't ever hang out alone and - oh my God, what if he doesn't like what I'm wearing?"

"Don't worry honey, knowing you two he will just rip off anything you're wearing within an hour or so."

"What? Do you seriously think we'd end up having sex?"

"Alice, I don't know how you don't notice it, but he's always checking you out when we're together. His eyes have "lust" written in them. And you... try to drool less, especially when we're on the beach."

"What? Did I actually drool? Oh, that goddamn six pack he's got..."

"Hahahaha, you're so fun my friend. So... you're okay with that? I mean, beside the fact that you are craving for each other, I think - and so does Liam - that you two would be an amazing couple. You're so cute and you always laugh and joke together, you get along so well and he really cares about you. It would be a shame to waste a chance like that just because the two of you are too shy to make any move."

"Well... I mean, apart from the fact that he's a sex god and everything, I really care about him too. He's so nice, funny, he's got that sense of humor that never fails to make me laugh..."

"Shit, you're already in love with him!"

"What?"

"You love Chris! That's it, tomorrow we're all hanging out together after lunch, then Liam and I will receive a "call" from some friends and we'll runaway, leaving the two of you alone, and you'll spend a wonderful afternoon together. You'll get to talk to each other more, without either me or Liam to interfere, you could talk about anything. Do you like the idea?"

"Well... yes. Oh God, I'm so scared. What if it gets awkward and he understands there's something I'm not saying and when he figures what it is he says he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Alice, you're too paranoid. Nothing will be awkward. You just have to spend an afternoon with your friend. If things are the way Liam and I think, everything will be just fine. No, more than fine. Don't worry."

"Okay. Thank you, Miley, you're a real friend."

"Don't thank me yet!"

And so there we were. All the four of us. We grabbed a coffee after lunch, and then went out, walking around the city. I knew the time was coming.

And in fact, just a couple of minutes later I thought that, Liam's phone rang.

"Hello? Hey James! What? Really? Oh well, we were already out but we could arrange..." and to Miley "James is in the city with Meg and the children!"

Miley instantly said: "Do they want to meet?"

"Well, yes, but we're already out with Chris and Alice, I don't know..."

"Oh guys don't worry, you can go! We'll hang out another time" said Chris.

"But... you don't have to go home already! It's such a beautiful day, you should do something together" Miley replied.

Chris and I looked at each other. When I met his deep blue eyes I was hypnotized for a moment, then I spoke: "I don't mind at all but, I don't know, if Chris has something better to do I can..."

"It's alright, the two of us can still have fun while you old married couple go and have your family meetings..." Chris winked at me. I felt something melt in the lower area of my stomach.

"So we're good!" Miley said, happy.

"James it's alright, if you send me your position Miley and I will be there in a few minutes!" Liam said on the phone.

"Okay guys, see ya later!" Miley waved goodbye and furtively winked at me before turning around, walking away with Liam.

So now Chris and I were alone. Well, let the fun begin.

Chris slipped an arm around my shoulder and asked me: "So, what do you wanna do, sweetie?"

Did he just do that?! Oh God forgive me for the answer my brain was thinking of right now.

"Very charming." He smirked. "Shall we go to the beach?"

"Uhm yeah, we could sunbathe for a while and then head back to my place if you want, what do you think?" he said, shifting his arm from my shoulder to my lower back. Jesus Chris(t). His place. He wanted to hang out at his place after the beach. Alright, everything already under control. Oh, get a grip Alice! It's just his place. All friends hang out at each others' place. There's no need to freak out like a thirteen-year-older over a shirtless Zac Efron poster.

"Sounds good to me." He (unfortunately) removed his arm from me and started walking towards the beach, which was just a few meters away.

Once we arrived, I produced a beach towel from my bag, then took off my sundress, revealing my red Brazilian bikini. I almost felt his eyes glued to my bum when I leaned down to put the towel and the bag on the sand. When I turned around, he looked like he had just got out of a trance.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Fu-Oh, everything's okay, yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"You spaced out for a few seconds." I giggled.

"Must've been the sun. It's very hot today. Very nice bikini by the way."

I felt my cheeks turn red. "Thanks" He took off his shirt, already in his bathing suit pants. "You don't look bad yourself either." I smiled. He smiled back and sat beside me, our thighs slightly touching.

"Nice day, uh?" he said.

"Yeah. But this time I have to stand your presence all alone. Too bad, you're a pain in the ass." I teased him.

"Oh, no, really?" he pouted.

"Ohhh, I can't resist to that little pout!"

"Ha!"

"How come are you so the typical alpha-man-I'm-the-strongest-and-the-sexiest and then with just a pouty face you become a needy little puppy?"

"You have the privilege to know both sides of me."

"And are you currently on the puppy side?"

"Yes" he said with a childish voice.

"Aaaw, come here baby." I laughed, and took him in my arms. I didn't notice I had put his head right on my breasts.

"Wow, that's not baby stuff" he said, visibly amused by the position he was in.

I brushed him off instantly: "Oh my God, Chris! I'm sorry!" I laughed.

"You have a really nice body, Ali" he said, giggling.

"Don't make fun of me!" I said.

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm serious." I didn't answer. He lied down on the towel and made me lie beside him. He turned around to face me.

"I'm having fun, you know. We should... we should hang out more like this." He said.

"Really?" I asked, surprised but very pleased by that statement.

"Yeah. We always hang out with Miley and Liam, and it's fun and all but, I'm enjoying this. Plus, I think you're a very good... friend and, I really like spending time with you. We share a lot of interests and you always cheer me up. Do you remember when I was so gutted about losing my wallet? I wouldn't listen to anyone, not even my brother. But you somehow made me feel more calm and then helped me out and found it eventually. And I'm not saying this because you helped me with the wallet. I'm saying this because you really know how to talk to me, you know what I need to be said to and how to help me. I really want to thank you, because I don't deserve such a good friend but I'm so lucky to have you." His words made my heart melt. He caressed my hand and my arm gently.

"Oh, Chris" I said. "You are such an amazing guy, of course you deserve good friends. And I really thank you for thinking that about me. I do everything I do because I care about you. A lot, actually. Since the beginning I always loved to be with you and I really appreciate everything you do for me too. Like that night that I was drunk and alone and you picked me up from the club and brought me home safely. And yes, I really think we should hang out like this more too."

"Haha, that night at the club. You were so drunk you even kissed me goodnight when I left you in front of your house-"

"What? Did I really do that?" I was shocked. Oh, no, why am I so stupid when I'm drunk?

"You don't remember it?" he laughed.

"At all" I laughed as well.

"You hugged me and thanked me for giving you a lift. You hugged me for so long! Haha. And then you faced me, and got closer, and closer..." he actually got closer to me while talking, his hand shifted from my arm to my hip, our noses touched, we were just an inch apart...

"AAAAAHHH!" I was overwhelmed by a sudden, cold, wet feeling.

"HAHAHA SORRY HONEY!" a stupid guy shouted and ran away after pouring a whole bucket of cold water on my back.

"Are you fucking stupid man?" Chris shouted at him. "I'm gonna-"

"Chris, stop, don't worry. He's gone. He's just an idiot."

"Are you alright?" He said, gently stroking one hand in my hair and then putting the beach towel around me.

"Yes Chris, don't worry! It was just some cold water."

"Let's go to my place."

"Okay."

I wiped off the excess water from my body with the towel and put my sundress back on, and so did Chris with his t-shirt. I took the bag and we went back to his car, parked in front of the café where we'd been a few hours ago.

Once at home, I put my bag on the couch, the towel still around my waist not to wet anything I sat on since my bathing suit was still a bit wet.

"So..." I said, not really knowing what we were gonna do now.

"You wanna watch something? Maybe some Netflix?"

He didn't just play the Netflix card, did he? I thought back to the little moment we had shared on the beach, before that idiot came along. It was so... not awkward at all, neither weird, but I could still feel the electricity flowing through our bodies in that moment. I tried not to think about it and simply answered "yeah, why not."

We ended up watching some Friends episodes, and laughing so hard at every dumb joke from Chandler or Joey, and talking about our memories and other random stuff as it came to our minds. We were really enjoying ourselves together. I felt so at ease, and I could feel that so did him. As the time went by, we got closer on the couch; I ended up resting my head on his shoulder, with his arm around me. It was almost 6.30 p.m., we started feeling a bit hungry.

"We should grab some dinner soon, don't you think?" he said.

"Oh, yes, wow sorry I've been invading your house for so long."

"Don't be stupid, Ali! I'm having a great time. By the way, maybe we should order a pizza at 7, what do you think?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me. What do we do in the meantime?"

He turned off the TV. Suddenly everything was so quiet, he was staring at me.

"Anything you want." He said.

The tension aroused in the air, it could be cut with a knife.

I was still in his arms on the couch, the thin shoulder pad of my sundress had fallen off my shoulder.

I didn't answer immediately: I was too lost in his gaze. I felt his hand on my bare upper thigh, his breath got heavier. God, he looked so good, I wanted him to take me right now on that couch if only it were possible.

I decided to talk. "Well, we could-" I was stopped before I could end the sentence. He grabbed my thigh harder and with his other hand he cupped my face and crushed his lips onto mine.

WHAT. THE. HELL. WAS. HAPPENING. Oh my God! I had dreamed about those lips for so long that now they felt too perfect to be real. He started kissing me more passionately and suddenly I felt his tongue urging to enter my mouth; I didn't deny the access and got involved in an increasingly hotter kiss. He pressed his body onto mine and I fell backwards on the couch, causing him to lean on top of me. He stopped the kiss for a moment, just to regain his breath.

"Chris..." I whispered.

"I..."

"Shush....just...just..."

"Wha... oh-" he moaned when I started kissing his neck, soon finding his soft spot. I removed his shirt and continue to kiss him on his beautiful, perfectly sculpted chest.

"God, Alice" he roared, and suddenly lifted me up and carried me as fast as he could to his bedroom upstairs. He shut the door behind us once he had put me down, and immediately took off my sundress.

"You don't need this" he said, his voice so sexy and raspy from the desire. He undid my bra, removing it with a fast move. "And this goes away too." He took his time to look at my body. Then he started kissing me again with urgency, gently guiding me to his bed, where I lied and he placed himself on top of me. He cupped one of my breasts with his hand and started massaging it, while he kissed and gently bit the other one with his warm mouth, making me moan.

Then he returned up to my mouth and kissed me again, looked me in the eyes and said: "I don't know what I'm doing, Alice, forgive me if you don't want any of this. Please tell me, I don't want to hurt you in any way, it's just that I've been craving you for so long, that now you're making me struggle so hard, this afternoon was the final blow, you are so fucking amazing, in so many ways that if you don't stop me now I'm gonna make you mine any minute now. If you think that would affect our friendship please don't, because I care so much about you, more than you think and more than I said, so please Alice, say anything and I'll act accordingly." He started caressing the inner part of my thighs, and softly touching my soft spot over my swimsuit with his thumb. I let out a few moans before cupping his face in my hands and placing a soft kiss on his lips, then I said: "Chris... don't you think I would have stopped you downstairs if I hadn't wanted it so bad as well? I've always cared so much about you that I was too afraid to ruin our friendship to tell you how bad I wanted to kiss you and get lost in your arms, to touch your perfect body, to inhale the scent of your skin, to give all myself to you, because Chris, I've grown some feelings for you through all this time, and now, knowing that you feel the same about me... I don't want to say another word, Chris. We'll have the time to be rational afterwards, but now, now I just want to get lost into you and you to get lost into me. Just make me yours already, Chris. I can't wait anymore, and feeling your body against me I see you cannot as well."

I needed to say no more.

He kissed me so passionately, touching all my body with his perfect hands. He moved lower to my neck, then to my breasts, making me breath heavily at his touch, then to my stomach and eventually to my bathing suit. He took it off and placed his head between my opened legs, visibly pleased by what he was looking at. "I've always checked you out, imagining how gorgeous you were under all those clothes, but now that I'm actually looking at you, Alice, I can only say you look like a goddess. You're better than I could ever imagine." He surprised me right after those words by putting his lips onto my femininity. He started licking my clit, and teasing my entrance with two fingers. I started moaning loudly. "Chris, damn..."

I stood up suddenly, to avoid to come already even if I was enjoying it so bad - he was so good. I took off his now too unwieldy bathing suit pants and revealed his already fully erected member. I admit sometimes I had wondered about his dimensions - but never I had imagined something comparable to that.

"You like what you see?" he giggled, making me blush.

"Aw, my shy Alice." He kissed me, and held me for a second, until I said: "You just said I'm shy?"

Before he could answer, I was on top of him (despite the fact I was twice smaller than him, I could make him roll over quite easily) and started leaving kisses all over his body, until I reached his pulsing member. I gave him a smirk, then took it in my mouth and started sucking it and teasing it with my tongue. He groaned and I could feel he was enjoying it. When he thought he was going to come too, he lifted me and put me again under him.

"You're full of surprises, you know?"

"You liked it?"

"More than you think, babe. But I want to feel you for real now." He rapidly opened a drawer in his nightstand and took a condom and gave it to me. I unwrapped it and put it on him. We leaned down again, he kissed me gently but passionately, and positioned himself in front of my entrance.

"Whenever you're ready Ali, please tell me if anything's wrong."

"Chris I'm ready don't worry, just please, shut up" I said, chuckling, and kissed his mouth shut.

I suddenly felt him push, and in a second he was into me. I gasped at the feeling of fullness he gave me. He closed his eyes, pleased from the feeling of my walls wrapping him in a warm, wet and tight embrace.

He stayed still for a few moments, then started gently moving his hips until he was thrusting in and out, back and forth, faster and faster, our bodies stuck into each other, moving together as little pearls of sweat appeared on our skin, while our kisses deepened along with our breaths and moans.

I've never imagined it could be so beautiful. I was having sex with Chris Hemsworth - or better, we were making love to each other after figuring out our feelings for each other - and it felt amazing. I could stay that way forever, our fingers intertwined, his blue eyes now and then meeting my brown ones, trying to understand if I was feeling as good as he was. We were connected, with body and soul; it was a moment we could never forget. I felt my walls tighten and his member pulse and I knew we were both getting close to the edge; we reached the climax together, our moans filling the room, the heat covering our bodies.

I felt as wet as I'd never been, the orgasm vibrated through my whole body. Never felt that way before in my whole life. I felt him come as well, roaring my name and sticking his head into the groove of my neck as he abandoned himself totally to his pleasure. We stayed that way for a bit; then he pulled out of me, went to the bathroom and took off his condom.

When he came back to me, he smiled.

"What?" I smiled back, still naked and exposed, but not feeling any shame in front of him.

"You're so beautiful" he said, lying beside me again and placing a kiss on my lips.

He held me in his arms, his skin against mine, and that kiss was full of love. Maybe it was a bit too soon to say it, so neither of us dared to, but we both knew that that night everything had changed.

Our feelings had blossomed and we were closer than ever.

"I have to tell you something." I said.

"Tell me, gorgeous."

"I think Miley and Liam set us up this afternoon because they wanted too bad for us to... get together, and thought it could happen, so they made up an excuse to purposely leave us two alone..."

"...you knew?!"

"...you knew?!"

"Liam talked to me about you and told me he and Miley wanted to set us up and... well, since I happen to really like you, I agreed to it. I said, what could ever happen? At least we could hang out and have some fun together. But this... this was so perfect, Ali. I can't tell you properly how much I've liked it. And I don't mean just what happened now, but all the day we spent together. I think that's the best idea those two freaks came up with in a while."

"Oh my God... I had the same conversation with Miley. And yes... I agree with you."

He kissed me and smiled. "So... what are we now?"

"Well, let's see... I'm in your bed with you, naked, we just had sex and now we're cuddling. What do you think we are?"

"Fuck buddies?" he laughed.

"No, idiot!" I laughed. "Everyone knows fuck buddies don't cuddle."

"Haha, right. What are we then?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want I guess."

"How about you're my girlfriend and I am your boyfriend?"

"Chris..." I smiled.

"Too soon?"

"I mean, until this morning we were totally unaware of what could happen between us. We were just ignoring our feelings and pretending we were just friends, when obviously we've been much more than that for a long time now. Yes, everything happened so fast, but we can't ignore these feelings anymore."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes." He kissed me slowly, smiling against my lips.

"I -"

"Don't." I shushed him. "You don't have to say it if you think it's too soon. I want us to tell whatever we think or we feel at the right moment."

"Well then, princess, I love you."

"Wh... you love me, Chris?"

"Yes, I love you Alice. So much already, but I know it's just the beginning. I know that now that I admitted it to myself and to you it will grow every day."

"I love you too, you pain in the ass."

"You too are such a pain in the ass sometimes, you know?" he laughed, lightly spanking me. I jokingly slapped his chest, then put my hands on his neck and kissed him passionately.

"We should take a shower, you know" he said then.

"Why, do I stink?" I asked.

"Haha, no babe, but since we haven't showered since this morning, and we've been to the beach and then we... well, I think we need to freshen up a bit, I think we'd feel better."

"Yeah, actually I really like the feeling I get after a shower, but I don't have any clothes with me, apart a spare pair of panties in my bag I think."

"Those will be alright." I looked at him quizzically.

"The rest is on me, you fool" he said. "Even though I wouldn't mind to see you walking with only your panties on."

"Pervert." I laughed.

We entered the shower and started to soap each other. Needless to say we ended up having a round two.

Once we dried up, he handed me a t-shirt, which was so big that looked like a mini dress on me.

"You're so small" he laughed. "But so beautiful too."

I kissed him again, smiling and mentally taking note to thank Miley and Liam a million times for this day.

Then I looked at the clock. 8.45 p.m.

"Wow, imagine if we had ordered that pizza at 6.30. The delivery man would have walked in on us having some heavenly sex and probably would have dropped the pizza without saying a word and ran away." I said.

"We just missed the opportunity to have free pizza. Too bad. Next time remind me to call the restaurant before we start having sex."

"Next time?"

"Oh yes, baby. I think you'll be spending a lot more time here from now on."

I kissed him. I was so happy.

**Next day.**

Miley and Liam showed up at Chris' at 9, as if they already knew I would spend the night there.

I woke up at the sound of the bell. Chris was holding me, his eyes still closed. We had slept in each other's arms and it was simply beautiful. He looked so perfect now, his blond, clumped hair a little messed up. He woke up a few moments after me. When he opened his piercing, amazing blue eyes he smiled and kissed me.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, handsome."

We got up and went downstairs to open the door. Their faces when they saw the two of us, just woken up, all messy and me with his shirt on, were priceless.

"Oh"

"My"

"God!"

"What are you two, are you Janice from Friends?" I said, laughing.

"YOU TWO DID IT!!!" Miley screamed.

"Did what?" said Chris.

"Don't play us, bro, congrats!" said Liam.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said.

"You guys have the words dating and we had sex and more than once already written on your faces. Stop fooling with us, we're the ones who set you two up because we thought you wanted each other so bad."

"...thank you very much, guys" Chris said, suddenly slipping an arm around my waist, and I slipped mine around his neck. Then he turned around and kissed me.

"OH GOD YESSSSSS!" Miley and Liam screamed together.

"We knew it!" Liam said.

"I am so happy for you guys, oh my God look at how cute you look, you are a perfect couple" said Miley. "And now we can go on double dates!" She added.

Chris rolled his eyes but I laughed. I felt genuinely happy; he was the perfect man, every woman would have killed to have him, he was the sexiest man I've ever seen, plus he was a wonderful person, caring, kind, loyal, funny, faithful - and he was all mine. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment, and we knew we were thinking the same thing. I felt so lucky.

"See? He's her lobster!" Liam said, with a feminine voice.

"Will you just stop with this Friends thing?" Miley said.

"I think it's pretty cool. I love Friends" Chris said, and winked at me. I held him tighter to me.

"Well guys, I think we should definitely hang out at ours tonight. We want to know everything. We'll make a pool party with lots of lights, donuts and Margaritas to celebrate the new couple! What do you think?" Miley proposed.

"That sounds like a plan" Chris smiled "see you guys at 7 then."

"See ya lovebirds!" they said together.

**Liam and Miley's place. 7.00 p.m.**

Chris and I entered the house, wearing sea clothes.

Miley and Liam welcomed us and already offered us a slice of pizza.

"Don't exaggerate with food though guys, because we're gonna have some fun into the pool!" Liam recommended.

"Thanks mum" Chris joked.

Outside, the pool lights were on: they were purple and blue, and on the edge of the swimming pool they had lightened up some candles. Near to the stairs, there were some boxes filled with colorful donuts. On a little table next to them there was a big jug with iced Margarita, and four glasses with sugar already on the edges.

We soon removed our clothes and jumped into the pool.

I revealed my bikini, same cut of the one from the previous day, but black and with a laced pattern. Chris didn't wait too long to compliment me: "Wow baby, I love your bikinis... especially love the Brazilian cut" he said, squeezing a cheek of my butt. I chuckled.

Then he grabbed a chocolate donut, bit it and then made me take a bite too.

"Already sharing food? You're gross, aw" Miley pointed out. We all laughed, then Liam said the words we all were waiting to hear: "Who's ready for the first round of Margarita?" Obviously we all shouted a big, fat yes. Liam poured the Margarita in our glasses. "Cheers" he said "To the new lovely couple, Alice and Chris!"

Drink after drink, the night was becoming more and more fun.

Miley was acting like crazy as her usual; Liam teased and encouraged her, kissing her now and then. Chris and I were just shouting meaningless things and dancing in the water like fools, when he suddenly grabbed me and started kissing me with passion and lust; he also began to touch my breasts, squeezing and caressing the area, causing me to moan.

"Hey, hey, hey! No sex in the swimming pool! We understand that you're in love and all but you don't have the right to pollute this environment with your liquids!" Miley said.

We stopped before we'd go any further, and just laughed out loud.

"Oh guys, this is such a good night!" I said.

"And it's just begun, baby" Chris said.

After a while we went out of the pool to dry up. We changed our clothes and, since we were all pretty drunk and Chris couldn't drive, Miley and Liam offered us to stay for the night in the guests' room.

After saying one another 'goodnight' for about thirty times, we went into our rooms and closed the doors behind us.

I started preparing the bed, while Chris, still drunk, started snooping into the drawers.

"Chris, that's not a very nice things to do! We're guests!"

"I'm his brother, he won't mind... wooo! Who keeps condoms in the guests' room?!" he said, with a bunch of condoms in his hand.

"Oh God" I laughed "They probably predicted we would get drunk and stay the night. Or maybe they leave them there for all their guests."

"They're good hosts then" he said, and threw me onto the bed, starting kissing me roughly.

I felt a pressure on my thigh. "Someone's already awake, eh, little Hemsworth?"

"According to your screams from last night, I deduce it's not that little at the end of the day."

I slapped him. "How dare you!"

"Oh, shut up. I'm gonna please you way more than last night."

"Someone's got bad intentions."

"Oh, very bad. I wanna do bad things with you."

"Why are they necessarily bad?" He seemed thoughtful, as if he didn't understand the question properly, probably his brain was still clouded by the alcohol.

"Too much talking" he said, and shut me up with a kiss, while in a few, fast moves he undressed me and himself and wore the condom. In a minute he was inside me, this time his thrusts were faster and his eyes stuck on my body, trying to catch every sign of pleasure.

He immediately made me feel so full and the feeling was so good it was not too late I started moaning, trying to keep as quiet as possible because I feared Miley and Liam would hear us.

But right when I was thinking of it, we heard a hit on the wall behind us and I'm almost sure I've heard Miley scream something like "OH GOD YES LIAM YES". I was just laughing at it when Chris pushed deeper and deeper, causing me too loose my control, and I started screaming as well. I came so hard, feeling goosebumps through all my body. Chris was breathing so hard and told me he was about to come too, and then he did, falling exhausted on me. He left some kisses on my breasts, neck and lips.

"God, Alice, I am so lucky to have you, I am so happy we got together. You're the best, in everything, and I hope we have a really bright future ahead of us. But now let's just enjoy the present. I love you."

"I love you too. I am so lucky, you're every woman's dream and I'm living it, you're mine, you're only mine and I won't let you go now that I have you, remember that."

"Me neither, baby, you know, we're tied up together."

"Mmm" I smirked. "So, are we going to go for round two?"

"Oh, you can bet on it. Actually, let's see how many we can score in one night."

I smiled, kissing him passionately, and our exercise began over, and over, and over - and over again.

**The End. (for now at least...)**

P.S. I apologize if there are any mistakes in a few details of the language. I'm Italian and I still have a lot to learn, but I did my best! If you have any suggestion/correction feel free to tell me in a comment, I'll appreciate it!

** Ariadne_Writes **


End file.
